A Very Faberry Christmas
by it's been fun
Summary: The Holiday season is nothing without a little Faberry love! Excuse the title, my sister helped.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** It pains me to say this, but I don't own Glee. Dammit.

"Snow!" Quinn shrieked from her bedroom window.

December was very bittersweet for Quinn. She wasn't a huge fan of spending time with her family on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day but she put on a bright smile every year and pretended she did. However, she did love the presents. It was the only time of the year she was allowed to be selfish. And she absolutely loved snow. It reminded her of a simpler time in life when she used to build snowmen with her father and have snowball fights with her mother. Every year, snow was almost like an excuse to be ridiculously hopeful that maybe her life would do a complete 180 and things would go back to how they were when she was eight: simple.

She watched as thick flakes drifted down and continuously coated the ground and the surroundings. Pulling her pajama pants down and kicking them off, she slowly began pulling the shade down before stripping down completely and changing into her Cheerios outfit. She flung the shade open again before moving to her bathroom to finish her school-ready look. Resurfacing fifteen minutes later, she put her shoes on and flung herself down the stairs.

"Quinnie, don't you want some breakfast?" her mother asked from the kitchen as she saw Quinn head straight for the door with her backpack over one shoulder.

"No, thanks, mom," she said in a generally cheerful tone. "See you later."

* * *

"Good morning, Quinn!"

Any other day, the blonde would have just nodded in acknowledgment or given a tired greeting seeing as she was not a morning person, but not today.

"Good morning, Rachel," she said with a small smile, not looking at the smaller girl.

Rachel was almost taken aback.

"You're cheery this morning," she said, not meaning to imply anything.

"It snowed," she just smiled. 

* * *

Rachel gave her an adoring smile. 

As Glee came around, Quinn found her mood faltering. She figured it was nothing a few carols with her fellow members couldn't fix.

"Good afternoon, Quinn," the little brunette stated as Quinn walked in the door. So far, she was the only one there.

"Do you always greet people like that?"

"Of course not," she almost seemed offended. "I have a plethora of greetings in my vocabulary! There's the simple 'hello', the not-so-popular-"

"Berry, please..."

"Sorry." She said taking a seat directly next to Quinn, their legs almost touching. Quinn noticed but remained still.

As the rest of the club filed in, the room became louder but Quinn & Rachel stayed comfortably silent.

"Okay, guys!" Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together as a sign of getting started. The room fell mildly quiet. Only Brittany was talking.

"I asked Santa for a duck this year so when I saw all the presents under the tree, I poked holes in them all just in case. My mom was really mad."

"B, Santa brings them on Christmas Eve..."

"Oh yeah."

Mr. Schuester coughed lightly to gain her attention.

"Sorry." Brittany said quietly before looking at her shoes. 

"Anyway," he began. "This year our school winter trips have been canceled-"

"What? Why?" Finn roared as everybody mimicked and sighed.

"Quiet down guys," he pleaded. "There's going to be a snow storm tonight and the roads would be too dangerous to take buses out on. Figgins promised a re-schedule of some sort in the spring but for tomorrow, school is most likely still in session."

Noises of disappointment were heard throughout the room.

"But," Will said smiling, "classes will not be in session. I know it's not as good as going skiing and all that, but Principal Figgins still wants us all to have a little fun. It is Christmas after all!"

"Ooh, can we go sledding?" Tina asked, putting a smile back on her face.

"I don't see why not," Will said.

"I do. Seeing you all so gleeful, pun so clearly intended, makes me sick. I don't think I'll be able to stand to see you all in little knitted caps and fuzzy gloves running around the school property singing a sickly rendition of 'Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree'. You are hereby banned from all sledding forms," Sue said in a calm tone. "And perms. You're banned from those too," she said eying his hair.

"Sue..."

"Yes, Shirley?"

"Go away," he said in an annoyed voice before closing the door in her face.

* * *

The next morning Quinn was positively beaming. She hasn't been sledding since she was eleven. Her parents eventually ran out of the energy to take her and her friends never seemed to want to. Santana has always said it was lame. Clearly she had a change of heart since Quinn was surprised and pleased to see her and Brittany standing outside of the choir room clad in snow pants and mittens.

"Santana's going sledding?" Quinn asked, wanting to giggle more than anything. Santana did not look amused.

"B is forcing me," she said, showing little emotion.

"Santana is my snow bunny," Brittany said, smiling wide and linking arms with Santana.

"Shit, the dwarf's coming. See ya!" Santana grabbed Brittany and ducked into the classroom.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call her that?" Quinn said quietly into the room before Rachel approached.

"Good mo-" Rachel stopped herself. "I-I mean...hi Quinn!"

"Hi, Rachel," Quinn replied, noticing Rachel's snow outfit. She looked absolutely adorable. Quinn wanted to tell her that. But she knew it would be uncharacteristic so she settled. "You look nice." Rachel gave a shy smile and a moment passed.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah...?"

"Did you mean to say that out loud?" Rachel asked, wondering what spurred this compliment.

"Yeah," Quinn smiled. "I did."

As the rest of the students began to arrive, the excitement within them all grew. They were like little kids on Christmas morning. This was going to be an excellent day.

* * *

I guess I'm feeling a little festive! Shall I continue? Reviews are what keep me thriving!


	2. Chapter 2

Minutes after the festivities began, Rachel seemed to notice that she was all alone. As she walked up the hill after sliding down, she realized everybody else was paired off. Mike was with Tina, Brittany was with Santana, Kurt was with Mercedes, and Puck, Sam and Finn were roughhousing at the bottom of the hill whipping Artie around on a sled, laughing hysterically when he fell off face first into the snow. Rachel was quickly reminded of winters in elementary school. She was always left alone when the others were sledding together. She wouldn't admit it then, but it bothered her.

However, she noticed, Quinn was also by herself, standing at the top of the hill, not an ounce of snow on her pants. As Rachel was nearing the top of the hill, she fought with herself. She wanted to approach Quinn and ask her to join her. But there was a 50/50 chance she'd say no. After all, they weren't friends. But they weren't enemies either. Following Quinn's pregnancy, she had lightened up on everybody in glee club while still managing to keep her HBIC status in the entire school. _'A leap of faith,'_ Rachel said to herself. She'd have to go about this the right way after offering her friendship many times in the past only to be rejected, even if she did have an ulterior motive. The truth was, she had a slight crush on none other than Ms. Quinn Fabray. Her feelings were immediately dismissed, or so she thought, once the name calling and harassment began. The moment Quinn became head Cheerio.

"Quinn, what's wrong? You seemed so cheerful only fifteen minutes ago," Rachel said trying to gain eye contact.

"I was- I mean, I am. I just... I guess I kind of feel left out?" It was almost a question. She wasn't really sure why her mood had faltered. She thought maybe it had been just because she's older and the Christmas thrill was gone. Maybe she was just kidding herself into believing that she could be happy. Maybe she had put too much hope into this season's first snowfall.

"I feel left out too." It was a loaded response that finally brought Quinn's eyes to Rachel's.

"I'm sorry," Quinn replied, not really apologizing for anything in particular. Just everything.

"It's okay," Rachel smiled her famous smile. "Nothing a little sledding can't fix, right?"

Quinn nodded. God, it felt good to actually be civil. Rachel grabbed her hand, and even through their gloves, she was radiating warmth. "Let's go."

As they continued sledding, they eventually got lost in their own little world. They raced on two sleds, timed each other's speed on one, and eventually shared a sled. Much to everybody's surprise, they were genuinely having fun.

"Wanna go backwards?"

"No. No, no, no. The last time I did that, I went back first into a fence," the blonde replied.

"Well, there aren't any fences around here, Quinn," Rachel said, motioning to her surroundings.

"What if I hit Finn or something equally large and stupid at the bottom?"

"I'll steer," Rachel said placing their sled on the ground.

"What?" Quinn looked confused.

"Just sit down." Quinn could tell she wasn't giving up on this.

She sighed and sat down on the sled backwards and Rachel sat down on the sled facing her.

"Lift your left leg up."

Quinn did as she was told and Rachel put her leg underneath while sliding her right leg over the other girls, tangling them in a mess. A few others noticed this contact and gave them a weird look but continued what they were doing. Santana on the other hand was just staring at them, her eyes screaming _'what the fuck' _as she watched the entire thing.

"Everybody out of the way! Remove yourselves from our path!" Rachel yelled as she used her hands to start the sled down the hill. The boys at the bottom cleared the way as they sped down the hill, Quinn screaming at the top of her lungs, gripping tightly onto the other girl's leg and Rachel laughing loudly at the sight. As they slowly came to a stop, Quinn finally released her death grip. She just started at Rachel for a good 5 seconds before starting to laugh herself. Both girls smiled at each other before getting up and climbing back up the hill to have another go.

"Mr. Schue, I don't mean to tattle," Kurt began. "No, wait, I do."

Will looked to the bottom of the hill.

"The boys look like their up to no good," Mercedes interjected.

From the top of the hill, Will couldn't really be sure what they were doing, but dismissed it with "Boys will be boys, right?"

Kurt scoffed at this and walked away while attempting to listen to the conversation below.

"I really don't think we should do this guys, they could actually get hurt." Artie was always the voice of reason in the bunch.

"Artie's right, dude. I mean, I know Rachel and I aren't together anymore but I don't want to hurt her or anything. Can't we do it to someone else?"

"Who? Can't do it to Mike, he's my boy. And I'm pretty sure Mercedes could take me," Puck said sounding defeated. "And I'm trying to get into Santana's pants, so she's out. Berry's used to humiliation and Quinn can take anything after what happened last year. Anyway, snow is nothing but fluff, they'll be totally fine," Puck argued. He packed the ramp tighter as Finn watched the girls above.

"Hurry, they're sitting down," Sam rushed.

Quinn & Rachel climbed back onto their sled, the shorter girl positioning herself between Quinn's legs which sent a shiver through Quinn. She dismissed it immediately, internally blaming the temperature. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist as Rachel pushed off again and sent them flying down into the boy's trap. As they realized what was directly ahead of them, Quinn closed her eyes, hugged Rachel tighter and they both started screaming, knowing what was coming next. Rachel tried to steer out of the way, but it was too late. The girls squished the ramp but still managed to get some air, sending them right off the sled, Rachel landing directly on top of Quinn with a small a thud.

"Ow," Quinn squeaked before opening her eyes and looking directly into chocolate ones.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Rachel asked, not moving from her position, looking for scratches and bruises on the girl below her. She brushed her hair aside, scanning her face for any sign of injury. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut. Rachel noticed and ceased all contact from her face. Her eyes snapped open to find Rachel smiling.

"I'm fine," she breathed out, suddenly wanting to be closer to Rachel, though it didn't seem possible. She brushed Rachel's' hair out of her face and behind her ear.

The boys noticed the contact. Artie and Sam adverted their eyes while Puck and Finn looked on, one jealous and the other whistling. "That's hot."

Puck's pervertedness pulled Quinn out of the trance and she suddenly had a slightly panicked look on her face.

"Lunch time, guys!" Mr. Schuester called from the top of the hill. Everybody started running for the doors, ready to fuel themselves with pizza Mr. Schue ordered an hour ago.

Rachel pushed herself off of Quinn and helped her get up.

"Sorry," Rachel said.

"For what?"

They walked up the hill, staying silent for a moment.

"For making you feel uncomfortable."

Quinn didn't say anything. Instead she linked hands with Rachel, not really understanding why. She just knew she wanted to. 

They got a few looks from the others, they were both aware of it. Quinn suddenly felt insecure and started to let go of Rachel's hand but the brunette just squeezed it tighter to give reassurance as they walked into the choir room to eat.

"It's okay, Quinn."

The blonde smiled sweetly.

* * *

After school, they all parted ways to begin their Christmas break. When Quinn arrived home, she immediately started to feel lonely again. She wouldn't have this. Not this year. It was as if she all of a sudden needed Rachel to keep a smile on her face which made her feel a little uncomfortable. She didn't exactly knew why or how or what it even meant, she just knew what she wanted. It was as simple as that, right?

* * *

I'm sorry that these chapters are so short, but I have a busy schedule as of late. At least I'm frequent, right? Hehe. Anyway, I am open to any suggestions anybody has to which direction you'd like the story to go it. I need reviews to live, ok. Thanks, my darlings!


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn kept to herself the rest of the night, alone in her room, ignoring all calls and texts, including one from Rachel that simply said _'Thank you, for today'_. What she was thanking her for, Quinn didn't understand. It was _her_ that should be giving thanks. She couldn't bring herself to reply. She desperately needed to thank Rachel for making her feel less alienated and even _wanted._ Typing several different versions of 'thanks' into her phone, she sighed before letting it fall onto her bed next to her. Quinn didn't know that she even felt the desire to be wanted, especially by Rachel Berry. And this scared her but not enough to completely put her off.

Many thoughts flowed through Quinn's mind. She felt as though a grand gesture was the only way to go about this, but frankly, she didn't want to frighten the poor girl off. After all, who said that Rachel felt the same? Maybe she was just being friendly. Rachel was the kindest person Quinn had ever known and she didn't want to misunderstand the contact they had made earlier.

Suddenly Quinn was smiling. A Christmas gift. Sure, the other girl was Jewish, but she had stated on several occasions that she also celebrates Christmas, seeing as her dad grew up with the tradition. Plus, it was a fantastic excuse to get more gifts. Quinn smiled, remembering the glint in Rachel's eye as she passionately explained her religious traditions that day in glee.

It was perfect. Well, the idea was, anyway. Quinn never minds admitting that she is a terrible gift-giver. In fact, she often thought about hiring a personal shopper around the holidays. She hated watching her parents unwrap their gifts and so blatantly pretend that they enjoyed them. It was rare that she got it right. The only person she never had trouble shopping for was Brittany. Anything she bought the girl seemed to thrill her to no end.

Quinn's mind raced as she thought of Rachel's interests, trying to base a gift off of that. But it was no secret that Rachel already owned every Barbra CD, every soundtrack to every Broadway show she's ever loved, and Quinn was sure she heard Rachel say that she had two bedazzlers, just in case one broke. She sighed, sitting on her bed.

"Gold stars,"Quinn said quietly to herself before grinning like an evil genius. It was widely known that gold stars were Rachel Berry's _'thing'. _So a gift involving such couldn't go wrong, right?

An hour later, she found herself at the mall, desperately searching the stores for any sign of gold stars. She figured a necklace would be most practical. She noticed Rachel hadn't worn one since she removed the 'Finn' necklace so dramatically during class after Finn had broken up with her.

"Quinn!"

She was suddenly attacked with a hug, arms wrapping around her from behind. She wriggled out of the embrace and turned around.

"Hey, Brittany," she smiled at the taller girl.

"What are you doing here?" The Latina girl asked with curiosity. "Especially alone?"

Quinn couldn't very well tell her what she was doing here so she lied.

"Just trying to find a present for my mom..."

"Dude, no offense, but you totally suck at gift-giving," Santana slightly laughed at the end of her statement.

All Quinn could do was stare with a sense of boredom.

"No true, I love her gifts," Brittany said, sounding slightly offended.

"C'mon," Santana linked arms with both Quinn and Brittany. "I'll help."

"No, S, really, I can do it."

"Ha!" was all she could say.

As Brittany and Santana dragged Quinn around the stores, Quinn finally found something that caught her eye. A thin, gold chain with three gold stars placed on it. Two small ones, slightly risen on the chain, each placed a centimeter apart from the larger one in the center. It was simple, yet gorgeous. She glided her hands over the glass that protected the necklace.

Santana noticed the motion immediately. "What are you doing?" She eyed the necklace before looking at Quinn.

Quinn jerked her hand back. "Nothing."

"You fuckin' liar," Santana said, clearly amused. "Gold stars? Really?"

"What, I was just looking," she desperately tried to defend herself.

"You're hot for Berry!"

"Shut up!"

"I knew I saw you two create chemistry yesterday," she said "As sickening as it was..."

Quinn looked as if she was about to cry. She didn't understand these feelings herself yet, how could she have let Santana find out? Secrets were nothing in Santana's hands.

"Please," Quinn pleaded.

Santana recognized the look in her eyes.

"Aw, Q, don't. Don't cry," she pulled her into the best hug she could form. "I understand."

Quinn lifted her head and looked at her friend, who could be surprisingly nice at certain points. "You do?"

Santana looked over at Brittany who was currently covered in jewelry as the woman behind the counter, clearly annoyed, picked up yet another ring and placed it on Brittany's only free finger.

"Yeah, I do. And as disgusting as I find this, I won't tell anybody." She released Quinn from her hold.

Quinn almost laughed at this. Although she wasn't completely confident in her sudden feelings, she felt a whole lot better.

"Thanks, Santana."

"I do what I do," the darker girl said with confidence. "Now, let's get you into Berry's pants."

* * *

As Christmas Eve came only a day later, Quinn confessed to herself that she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to give Rachel her gift, _now._ But she was currently surrounded by family she barely knew. However, after her pregnancy, family gatherings had become awkward. She found herself in a corner somewhere, texting Santana about how much her family party sucked. They would barely even notice if she weren't there. A normally depressing thought made Quinn smile.

On her feet within seconds, she ran upstairs, flung her jacket on, grabbed the boxed and wrapped gift and left, closing the door silently behind her.

"Fuck!" Quinn said, noticing her car was parked in by three others. She started on foot, silently thanking each neighbor for shoveling the sidewalks.

Finally reaching the Berry household, she noticed that there were only two cars in the driveway. This eased her mind, knowing she wasn't interrupting a huge family gathering. However, interrupting a small gathering was nearly all the same.

She knocked on the door, not even realizing she was holding her breath. As she heard a man's voice nearing the door, she had sudden regrets. She never met Rachel's parents. As far as she was concerned, they hated her. They had every right to.

The door flew open and Quinn froze.

"Hello," the man smiled.

"H-hi. Umm... is Rachel here?"

"Yes, she is," he nodded and pulled Quinn in. "You look frozen, I'll get you some hot chocolate."

Suddenly Rachel's tendency to be friendly to every person she met made clear sense.

"Honey, don't scare the poor girl off." Quinn heard a voice from the next room.

Just as Quinn thought about fleeing their home, Rachel rushed into the living room.

"Quinn!" She said, smiling brightly. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Quinn nervously lifted up the decorated present as she overheard one of Rachel's dads say quietly "As in Fabray?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "You got me a gift?" She looked positively thrilled yet confused. It made Quinn smile.

"Yeah, I did," she blushed. "I just really wanted to say thank you, for the other day. And I'm sorry I didn't reply to your text." She stepped towards Rachel and handed her the gift. "I didn't know how to say thank you without it seeming meaningless."

Rachel was positively beaming at this point, trying desperately to restrain herself. She took Quinn's hand and led her to the couch illuminated by nothing but Christmas tree lights.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel," Quinn said as she sat down next to the smaller girl.

Rachel smiled before opening her gift. She slightly gasped at the sight. A necklace? She had expected something small, something not so expensive.

"Quinn..."

The blonde searched Rachel's eyes for some sort of emotion or reaction. Nothing. She remained silent.

"It's absolutely beautiful," she gushed, taking it from the box and holding it in her hands.

Rachel looked up at Quinn, suddenly sad. Tears welled up in her eyes as Quinn met her gaze.

"What's wrong?" Quinn tried sounding calm. On the inside, she was panicking. Had she done something wrong?

"It's just... I can't accept this."

Quinn looked defeated.

"Why?" She whispered, crushed.

"Because I have nothing to give you." She put her hand on Quinn's.

Quinn let out a breathe she hadn't known she'd been holding, and smiled at Rachel. 

"Rach, I didn't give this to you expecting something back. I just wanted you to have it. You deserve it."

Rachel wiped the lone tear that fell and smiled back. She brushed her thumb across the middle star in the necklace.

"Thank you, Quinn," she said before leaning in and kissing her lightly on the cheek, sending a tingle through both of their bodies.

"You're welcome," she returned, feeling a little more brave. She slowly closed the distance between them one more time, placing her lips gently onto Rachel's. The other girl immediately kissed back, placing her hand on Quinn's shoulder. Seconds later, Quinn pulled back, shocked at what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, concerned Quinn was going to run away from what had just happened.

"Nothing," Quinn sounded relieved. " Absolutely nothing. I just expected _you _to be the one who pulled away."

Rachel responded by bringing their lips together again, linking hands with Quinn.

* * *

The remainder of Quinn's winter break was spent at Rachel's house, usually on the couch, cuddling and watching movies.

"Rachel, please, pick something that doesn't contain a musical number," Quinn pleaded after having watched five musicals in three days. She didn't say anything sooner, giving into every request Rachel had, but all the singing and dancing was growing to be too much.

"Quinn, please?" Rachel turned to look at her with big eyes, holding up a copy of 'Meet Me In St. Louis'.

How could she say no? Quinn sighed then smiled. "Fiiine." 

Rachel squeaked with excitement before putting the DVD in and settling back onto the couch, sinking into Quinn's embrace.

"Hey, Quinn?" Her eyes didn't move from the screen.

"Yeah?"

"What happens on Monday?" Rachel didn't have to use specifics. Quinn knew exactly what she was talking about. She didn't know if she was ready for people to know about them. She wasn't sure if she could be that strong.

She squeezed Rachel tighter, completely unsure of how to answer her question.

"We'll figure it out later."

* * *

I think you can tell a little rough patch is coming up, so, I'm thinking of keeping this going through New Years, yeah? Glee Club New Years party? Tell me what you think. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I really appreciate it! Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

"Quinn, we really need to talk about this." Rachel said as she was lying down on her own couch, her head placed lightly on Quinn's lap.

"I really don't want to," Quinn said softly as she stroked Rachel's soft brown locks.

"We can't just ignore it."

Rachel was right. Absolutely right. There was no way of tiptoeing around it. Santana's New Years party was coming up fast and they had two options: go separate and pretend nothing happened between them or go as a couple and out themselves.

"I'm worried about you," Rachel admitted, not looking at the blonde who's eyes went wide.

"What, why?" She didn't hide her surprise. Rachel sat up.

"Well, I know that even though you tell me it doesn't matter, your reputation and popularity are what keep you thriving in school. You're the head cheerleader, Quinn, and on several occasions you made it quite clear that you're not willing to give that up. The first time you were removed from your status, you were positively crushed! But you bounced back anyway, proving that it was and is a huge part of who you are. And I don't want to be the one who is responsible for demoting your status!"

Quinn merely giggled at the end of Rachel's speech.

"Why are you laughing?" Rachel frowned at her.

"Because you're adorable when you rant," Quinn smiled. Rachel dismissed it with a blush.

"Seriously, Quinn. I don't want to ruin your life by simply breathing next to you."

The taller girl sighed before leaning in and resting her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"It's not you, Rach. You're perfect," she gushed before she could stop herself. "It's everybody else." She paused, wondering if she should even continue, but decided honesty is best. "I'm just afraid. I don't want it to go back to like it was before."

Rachel knew exactly what she meant. Her pregnancy. She was ripped from the Cheerios without a second thought and became the school's new favorite person to talk about behind their back. Quinn wasn't accustomed to being at the bottom of the chain. She was the HBIC and she was proud of it. Reputation was everything to her. Or at least it was. She wasn't sure anymore.

"So, we'll go as friends, it's okay," Rachel smiled, trying to sound like it didn't bother her.

"I know you don't mean that. It's not okay."

"It's not," Rachel slightly laughed. "But it's for you. You need time and I have plenty of it," she smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" Quinn knew she wasn't.

"Yes," she said firmly. "Plus, it will give them all a chance to see us as two people who genuinely enjoy the other's company before completely throwing them off with the fact that you're my girlfriend."

"So, I'm your girlfriend now?" Quinn asked, hopeful.

"If you'd like to be." Rachel let the cutest possible smile spread across her face. Quinn literally could have stared at that face for hours.

"I would absolutely love to be your girlfriend, Rachel Berry."

Quinn rested her forehead on Rachel's before capturing her lips in a slow yet passionate kiss.

"So this is what happens when we leave the room?" The two girls jumped apart at the sound of the man's voice.

"Daddy!" Rachel shrieked as if he said something offensive. She immediately lifted a pointed finger, telling him to leave.

Spatula in hand, he ducked back into the kitchen which caused Quinn to giggle.

* * *

That night, the two of them went over to Santana's place to help her and Brittany set up for the party.

"Santana, your house is gorgeous!" Rachel said a bit too loud and her voice echoed.

"Thanks," she said trying to be nice. She was going to have to get used to the fact that Rachel was not only in her house, but she had to be nice to her.

"Do you two share lady-kisses now too?" Brittany asked in Quinn's direction which made her cheeks turn pink.

"Yes, B... we do," she replied. Brittany smiled sweetly like a child would watching Snow White.

"About that," Santana said like she was about to yell at the two of them. Rachel braced herself. "What's the deal?"

"I'm not sure what you're asking," Rachel responded carefully.

"Like, are you dating? Or what is this?" She threw the streamers she had in hand on the table in front of her. "Because whatever it is... it's fucking weird.

"Language," Brittany whispered.

"I mean, it's fine, it's totally fine, it's just...weird. I didn't think it would actually happen." The other three girls could tell she was being honest.

"Yes," Quinn began. "We are together. But-" She stopped herself, looking a little sad, still wondering if it was the right thing to do. She didn't _want_ to do it, but she was still scared. And to make it worse, she was absolutely terrified that she'd never be ready.

Rachel knew exactly what she was thinking. "For now, it's between us. So if you could respect that-"

"I understand." Santana nodded. "So, tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow, we're going as friends. Just friends." Her voice shook as she spoke the last two words. It actually pained Quinn to say that. Rachel rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly. "We'll get there," the shorter girl whispered into her ear. Quinn kissed Rachel's neck lightly before letting her go.

"So, Berry." Santana smirked, worrying Rachel. "How does it feel to be dating the head cheerleader?"

"The most popular girl in school," Brittany continued, poking Quinn in the side.

"The head bitch in charge."

"The top of the pyramid."

"The ultimate jail-bait," Santana said before howling.

"You guys!" Quinn stopped them, secretly loving it. Well, not the last comment.

"Oh, c'mon Quinn, you know you're hot shit," Santana stated, hopping back up on a chair to continue decorating the ceiling. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Minus the vulgarity, you're right. It feels absolutely amazing," Rachel said, snaking an arm around the blonde's waist and pulling her closer. Quinn couldn't help but smile. "And she's right. You_ are_ hot,"

"Something about that sentence irks me," Santana said, unsuccessfully taping streamers to the ceiling fan. She shrugged, knowing she'd get used to it.

"Q, I think you applied to much blush today," Brittany said, staring at her, causing Rachel to giggle. Quinn immediately brought her hands to her heated cheeks.

"Ooookay," she said, obviously slightly embarrassed. "Back to decorating," she dismissed both girls and grabbed a bag of balloons. She secretly smiled to herself as she went to sit down. She was incredibly happy to be with Rachel, even if tomorrow night she'd have to pretend otherwise.

Brittany shrieked as she threw a balloon in the air, stating her excitement for the following night. Santana just smiled.

* * *

Okay, so I'm sorry this is horribly short, but I promise the next chapter (which includes the party) will be longer! I know some people really want to see Jealous!Quinn, so I'll probably sneak that in there. Reviews keep me writing! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Paaaartay!" An over-excited Puck yelled as he burst through the front door of Santana's house, a sheepish Finn followed closely behind him and Sam who looked a bit too excited. They were all carrying an array of alcohol in their arms.

"It's about time!" Mike said, grabbing a Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea. We have no parental supervision!"

"That's kind of the point, Rach," Quinn nudged the smaller girl as Finn took notice that she didn't call her 'Berry' or 'RuPaul'.

"Oh," was all Rachel could say.

Almost the entire glee club had arrived (they were waiting on Kurt and Mercedes who had to be fashionably late) and the drinking began. At first, slow, with small games that required only sips of alcohol. Then when the last two finally arrived, the party really began.

"Is it bad that I'm kind of terrified to see Brittany drunk?" Mercedes whispered to Kurt as Brittany started wheeling Artie around the house at a fast speed. Kurt laughed.

"Mike, that is not an appropriate place for a glow stick!" Rachel screamed from across the room and everybody roared with laughter.

To nobody's surprise and everybody's disappointment, Rachel was the only one who hadn't been drinking.

"C'mon, Berry! I wanna see you trashed," Santana pushed a wine cooler into her chest.

"Exotic Berry?" She read the label. Quinn, already quite tipsy, leaned into Rachel and giggled at the title of the drink.

"Quinn, that's not funny," she stated, trying desperately to hold back her own laughter but mostly trying to keep her hands off the blonde. She sighed and opened the bottle. Maybe it would make this night a little easier. She glanced at Quinn and took a sip. She was surprised that it actually managed to taste good.

A cheer erupted from everybody watching. "A breakthrough!"

She took another sip, worrying to herself that this would get out of hand. Within the hour, everybody was drunk.

"You're a lightweight," Quinn said, dragging her finger down Rachel's arm, sending shivers up her spine.

"You're drunk," Rachel giggled, putting her forehead against Quinn's. Santana noticed immediately.

"Let's play a game!" She said, grabbing everybody's attention.

"Strip poker," Puck suggested, giving Mercedes the eye. She rolled her own and stepped away from him.

"Twister!"

"B, everybody knows you're the most flexible person here. It's like cheating," Santana stated.

"Okay, then how about Duck, Duck, Goose?" Brittany's eyes even smiled.

"How about," Rachel began, stumbling a little as she approached Santana. "Spin The Bottle!" She said, lifting up the empty Exotic Berry bottle. Quinn instantly got jealous. The thought of anyone else's lips on Rachel made her crazy. Then again, it would give her an excuse to kiss her girlfriend, given the bottle lands in the right direction. She licked her lips.

"I can dig it," Puck said, wiggling his eyebrows at Rachel.

As everybody started sitting down, Quinn made sure to sit right next to Rachel. If the game didn't go the way she wanted, at least she could be close to her girlfriend. It was almost impossible to control her impulses. Quinn had sudden urges to kiss her, cheeks or lips, and hold her hand or even just hug her, but she was still holding back.

Rachel slid her hand on top of Quinn's and lightly traced small circles with her thumb. Quinn knew she should have pulled away, but she didn't. Or rather she couldn't. Even the smallest touch from Rachel was like touching heaven. Nobody seemed to notice anyway, all too focused on the game before them. Plus, they were drunk. Anything can happen when you're drunk. Alcohol really was the best excuse for everything, right?

"Okay, who's going first?" Santana, taking on full leader responsibilities, asked the rest of the group.

"Right here, babe," Puck said, clapping his hands together and waiting for her to toss the bottle to him, which she did.

He spun it fast as he could, not really caring who it ended up on. 

"Tina!" Mercedes shouted as it landed on the shy girl. She blushed, but kissed him anyway, causing a few "ooh"s to escape some mouths.

Tina then spun the bottle herself, entirely thankful that it landed on Mike. So far, so good. Tina kissed Mike who kissed Sam who kissed Brittany who kissed Santana who kissed Finn.

Finn, a little more drunk than he usually allowed himself, spun the bottle so hard it flew back and hit him in the foot. "Shit." He spun it again, slowly this time. It did one spin and landed on Rachel.

Quinn thought she was going to pass out with rage in that moment. Finn. Out of everybody, Rachel had to kiss _Finn_.

Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand before releasing it, silently leaning forward and kissing Finn as fast as she could before sitting back down again and putting her head on Quinn's shoulder. Finn looked disappointed but Quinn looked content as Rachel spun the bottle.

'_Fuck...yes.' _Quinn thought as it landed on her. She was really getting sick of not being able to kiss her.

"I had a dream about this once," Puck announced. "Except you were both naked."

Quinn shot him an evil glare which he backed down at. There was only one person in school that could scare Puck, and that was Quinn, who was extremely proud of her ability and sometimes abused it.

Rachel breathed out heavily, not knowing if she should kiss her like she normally does or kiss her quickly like she did with Finn. Above all, she just wanted Quinn to feel safe.

"It's okay," Quinn said as she breathed out herself.

Everybody waited in anticipation. "C'mon Quinn, you're not gonna catch a bad fashion sense, just kiss her," Kurt said impatiently.

Rachel furrowed her brow but kept her eyes locked with Quinn's.

"It's no big deal," Quinn whispered as she slowly leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Rachel's, lingering a bit longer than needed. Rachel sighed happily into the kiss before they broke apart, Quinn looked around the circle to find the reactions of her fellow glee clubbers weren't any different than from when Brittany kissed Santana. Well, minus Finn, who looked slightly jealous. Quinn guessed that he still wasn't over her, even if he's the one that broke _her_ heart.

"Game over, nothing's gonna top that," Puck said as he threw the bottle behind him, wincing when he heard it crash against the wall.

"Puck, you're so fucking stupid!" Santana yelled as she went to clean up the glass. The rest of the group laughed and got up from the circle, each grabbing another bottle of something. Rachel stuck with the Exotic Berry. It suited her just fine.

After the mess had been cleaned, Santana made her way over to Rachel, who was arguing with Kurt over her sweater choices. "So, who are you gonna kiss at midnight?" She asked, not even bothering to lower her voice so the boy couldn't hear.

"I honestly hadn't thought of that," she said glancing over at Quinn who was dancing with Brittany to Teeth by Lady Gaga. "Clearly, I can't kiss who I really want to kiss," she said, bringing her eyes back to Santana. Kurt listened more closely, assuming Rachel was referencing Finn.

"Hey, Rach?" Finn appeared out of nowhere. He had been listening as well.

"Yes, Finn?"

"Uh, I was kinda wondering," he nervously began, rubbing the back of his neck with his giant hand. "I was kinda wondering if you'd be my midnight kiss." He could barely look at her.

"Are you serious?" She asked, shocked. "After you broke up with me, you ask me this?" She was livid but she softened up at the scared look on his face.

Kurt looked completely confused. He thought this is what she wanted.

"I'm sorry, Finn, I didn't mean to raise my voice," she calmly said. He lighted up at this.

"It's okay, I deserve it," he reasoned.

Rachel took another look at Quinn who was completely oblivious to the situation. Still drunkenly dancing with Brittany, she looked over at Rachel and winked before going back to her own business.

She wanted more than anything to kiss Quinn at midnight. But clearly Quinn didn't want the same, or so she assumed. After all, she had an image to keep. The brunette frowned at this thought. And here was Finn, standing directly in front of her, asking permission to kiss her. He actually wanted to.

"Sure," Rachel whispered quietly.

"Yeah? Really?" Finn was beaming.

"Yeah," she said, finally looking at him, nodding.

Santana looked wise, almost knowing what was going to come of this.

"Excuse me," Rachel said, leaving the group and fleeing straight into the bathroom. Quinn noticed as she rushed by and followed her. She knocked softly on the locked door.

"Rach?"

She opened the door, and pulled the taller girl in before slamming the door. She wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"What's wrong?" Quinn worried, stroking Rachel's hair with one hand. They stayed that way for a minute before Rachel pulled away.

"I'm fine," she smiled at Quinn.

"I can see through you. Even when I'm drunk," she laughed.

Rachel laughed before letting her eyes well up with tears. "It's just... I really want to kiss _you_ at midnight. Not Finn."

Quinn scrunched her eyebrows together. "Finn? What are you talking about?" She was clearly growing upset.

"He asked me. He asked if he could kiss me at midnight, and since you don't want to-"

"No," Quinn stopped her.

"What?"

"You're not kissing _Finn_." His name suddenly tasted awful on her lips. "I don't want you kissing him, Rachel. You're _my_ girlfriend."

"Then maybe you should act like I am," Rachel said before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that," she gushed. "I'm sorry, I know you need time. I'm so sorry." Rachel started fully crying. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or just her emotions, but she felt out of control. Quinn pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay, Rach," she said, knowing this was all her fault. She relaxed into Rachel again She wouldn't let her jealousy go. It was impossible. She understood that Rachel no longer had feelings towards the boy as she often made very clear but she couldn't get passed the fact that Finn still had lingering feelings. Her father's words suddenly rang in her head. _'I trust you. It's him I don't trust.' _Quinn always scoffed at those words as they never made any sense to her. But now, they seemed to be the only words that she could understand. But if she wanted to keep this quiet, she was going to _have_ to keep her feelings to herself, including jealousy. _"_You can kiss whoever you want."

"Quinn, you know very well that you're the only person I want to kiss." She looked up at Quinn with her big brown eyes, full of tears, that she knew the taller girl could not resist... which was exactly why Quinn was avoiding them.

"Fine," Rachel said quietly, backing away from the other girl. Quinn let a tear slide down her cheek. "Finn it is."

Rachel walked out of the bathroom wiping furiously at her eyes. _'Keep it together, Rachel.'_

Quinn soon followed her, making sure there was no obvious sign of crying on her face. "Why were you crying?" Quinn stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the other girl who was standing in the doorway between the dining room and kitchen.

"I wasn't." _'You could have made that sound more convincing,' _she thought to herself.

"Quinn, I'm your best friend...even if sometimes I really wish I weren't because, _damn_, Q, you can be the _biggest_-"

"Okay!" Quinn cut her off. "I get it," she said softly. "So, I was crying. So what?"

"Don't make me say it," Santana replied which made Quinn smile. Santana never actually liked saying she cared. Quinn knew she did though. A whole lot. Or she wouldn't even bother.

"Rachel is kissing Finn at midnight."

Santana knowingly nodded.

"And I'm trying _really_ hard to keep my feelings in check, but right now I'm feeling like I want to rip his head off, put it on a stick and parade it around Lima."

As Quinn continued, Santana smirked. "What's that face for?" Quinn asked, genuinely creeped out by it. Santana slowly backed into the kitchen to mix herself another drink. Quinn reluctantly followed, knowing she would regret wanting to hear this.

"Because I know how this is going to go down," she replied. "I know you, Q. And if there is one feeling that you definitely can't control... it's jealousy. It's like your skin actually turns green, it's fucking disgusting. Bottom line, you're gonna blow it." Santana seemed pleased.

Quinn didn't like hearing this. She didn't want to be predictable... so she was going to prove her friend wrong

"Wanna bet?" She said, grabbing another wine cooler from the counter behind Santana and exiting the kitchen.

"Hey, watch yourself with those, Q! Remember what happened last time!" Santana called after her before following back into the party.

As the clock continued on, Quinn watched it. She was seated in a chair in the corner of the living room and just stared at the numbers. 11:39-11:40-11:41. She only looked away once to quickly glance at Rachel who was talking to Finn, Sam and Mike. She wasn't into the conversation at all. In fact, she couldn't stop looking at Quinn. She would nod occasionally at whatever the boys were talking about, but she wasn't actually listening, eventually finding that she was giving Finn a taste of his own medicine. It made her smile with slight victory.

"Rach, are you even listening?" Finn asked, knowing he shouldn't.

She looked up at him at the sound of her name. "What?"

There was his answer. Rachel just took another sip of her wine cooler. She was drunk, she could tell. But all of the thoughts running through her mind had a very sobering effect.

11:58.

Quinn remained seated in her chair as everybody started to realize the time. She was holding back tears of sadness mixed with rage.

Kurt, Artie, Sam and Mercedes scurried to get their noisemakers ready as Santana chugged the last of her drink. Mike found his way to Tina, Brittany latched onto Santana and Puck attempted to get Quinn's attention.

"C'mon, baby mama," he said grabbing her hands and pulling her off the chair. "It's New Years and you're drunk. I thought this was a happy moment."

She avoided eye contact in fear she would cry. Puck was a lot of things, but he wasn't stupid. He pulled her softly into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, Puck," Mercedes grabbed his attention from across the room. He turned his head, still hugging Quinn. "I've decided to give you a little New Years action." Alcohol is great.

"She'll come around," Puck said before squeezing Quinn and letting her go, making his way over to Mercedes. Quinn's mouth slightly opened at his statement. There was no way he knew...right? Not wanting to draw anymore attention to herself, she made her way over to Kurt, Sam and Artie who all shoved noisemakers in her face. Kurt placed a New Years crown upon her head and Sam handed her a packet of confetti. She suddenly felt overwhelmed. Not by the confetti of course, but by the night itself. It was like it had all been a blur until now.

11:59.

Rachel reluctantly took Finn's awaiting hands in front of her. She didn't want this. She glanced over at Quinn who plastered a fake smile on her face for the boys in front of her. There was no way Quinn was going to blow this. At least she had that. She was proving Santana completely wrong and it was the only thing that made her feel a little better about all of this.

"Get ready!" Sam yelled as he looked at his watch.

"Ten!" Everybody but Rachel and Quinn started to chant. Finn stepped closer to Rachel.

"Nine!" Rachel looked up at the tall boy, trying to remain happy. Quinn clenched her free fist.

"Eight!" Quinn threw the confetti to the ground. _'C'mon Fabray! Keep it together!'_

"Seven!" Rachel glanced at Quinn, briefly making eye contact before looking back at Finn.

"Six!" Quinn ripped the crown off of her head. Kurt noticed, but continued on.

"Five!" Digging her fingernails into her palms, she suddenly hated herself.

"Four!" Fuck it. Quinn ripped her way through the boys standing in front of her.

"Three!" She pushed Finn out of her way violently, not caring that he fell into a chair.

"Two!" Rachel grinned at the girl standing before her.

"One! Happy New Years!" Everybody shouted before half the group blew into their noisemakers and the other half shared a kiss.

Quinn immediately crashed her lips onto Rachel's, bringing her hands up to Rachel's neck before gliding them down to her waist. She pulled the shorter girl closer and Rachel found her hands tangled in Quinn's blonde locks. The brunette opened her mouth at the feeling of Quinn's tongue on her bottom lip. The two continued kissing passionately, not caring who was looking at this point. (Everybody was staring.) Quinn happily sighed into their kiss, finally feeling free. After reluctantly pulling apart, Rachel rested her head on Quinn's shoulder and Quinn's grip remained on her girlfriend.

"I fuckin' _knew_ you couldn't keep it together!" Santana shouted all-knowingly. The two girls broke all contact at her statement. Rachel had actually forgotten that other people were around. Suddenly their surroundings came rushing back.

Kurt had a look on his face like he just solved a math problem he had been working on since he was five. Finn, sitting in the chair that Quinn knocked him into, looked confused and slightly hurt. Puck looked like he just won the lottery and everybody else, minus Brittany and Puck, just looked as confused as Finn.

"Umm," Mercedes started. "What the hell was that?"

Quinn knew the moment she decided to kiss Rachel that they would have to face that question, among many others. Rachel slid her hand into Quinn's.

"Thank you for asking, Mercedes. An excellent question." Rachel beamed. "As a few of you have noticed, Quinn and I have recently become closer and although it might seem shocking news for the majority of you to hear, we are together in a monogamous relationship." She finished proudly.

"I was expecting a little alcohol blaming, but okay," Sam replied.

"You can't be serious," Finn said, standing from the chair.

Rachel kind of hoped he would just take it in and then leave it alone.

"I thought we were gonna get back together." He sounded so defeated.

"Finn, I apologize if I made you feel as if that were the case, but-"

"We're meant to be together! I'm sorry that I hurt you, but we're supposed to end up together!"

Finn started to raise his voice and Quinn was getting sick at the sound.

"Rachel is mine. Okay, Frankenteen? Can you get it through your thick skull? She's _my _girlfriend now."

Rachel didn't approve of the harsh tone and words Quinn chose but left it alone. Jealous Quinn made her hot.

"So now, I'm going to take _my_ girlfriend to _my _empty house and bring in the new year with a bang," Quinn finished before squeezing Rachel's hand tight and pulling the blushing girl out of the house.

"That's hot," Santana admitted.

"Preach!" Artie agreed.

As the girls half drunkenly walked to Quinn's house just down the road, they could not stop smiling.

"Sorry if I embarrassed you," Quinn said looking over at the happy girl.

"You? Embarrass me?" Rachel giggled. "You do a lot of things to me, Quinn Fabray, but embarrassing me is not one of them."

* * *

They stopped in front of Quinn's door and faced each other, barely any space between them. Quinn softly kissed Rachel's lips before resting her forehead on Rachel's.

"Can we go slow?" Rachel asked, putting her arms around Quinn's waist.

Quinn nodded lightly. "Pick your pace, babe."

With that, Rachel pulled Quinn into a passionate kiss before opening the front door and guiding them inside the empty house and into Quinn's bedroom. The taller girl lightly pushed Rachel onto her bed and climbed on top of her.

"It's a good thing we don't have to be quiet," Quinn whispered into Rachel's ear, causing heat to spread through the brunette's body.

"How romantic," Rachel responded with slight sarcasm as she submitted to yet another kiss while Quinn's words at the party rang through her head. '_Rachel is mine.' _She could definitely get used to a jealous Quinn. Especially if it ended like this. _  
_

__And here comes my long apology. I was originally supposed to have this up on New Years Eve but I had to work/host a party in which I drank way too many Exotic Berry wine coolers. I thought Exotic Berry...Berry...Rachel Berry... Exotic Rachel Berry? What could go wrong? Well, turns out _everything._ Bad things. I took a few days to myself rather than servicing you lovely Faberry readers. Selfish, but needed. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I love you all! _  
_


End file.
